


The Menagerie

by kattastic99, the Djaqen (AvatarMN)



Series: Djaqen Roleplay [6]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Original Work, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Animals, Apatosaurus, Beach Sex, Bestiality, Birds, Caretaking, Cephalopods, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Slut, Come as Lube, Consentacles, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dimension Travel, Dinosaurs, Double Anal Penetration, Excessive Semen, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Fuckbuddies, Gerbil Stuffing, Gods, Healing Sex, Hemipenes, Hemipenis, Hive Mind, Hurts So Good, Inflation, Interspecies Sex, Jackson Rathbone - Freeform, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Mastodon, Multiple Penetration, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Naked Cuddling, Octopi & Squid, Old Friends, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Outdoor Sex, Passion, Peace, Pheromones, Platonic Soulmates, Prehistoric, Roleplay Logs, Roleplaying Character, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Salamanders, Self-Lubrication, Semen Kink, Shapeshifting, Shrews, Size Kink, Slime, Stomach Bulge, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Tentacle Sex, Time Travel, Touching, Truce, Trust, Tumblr Roleplay, Vore, Winged Person, World Peace, all the way through, belly bulge, crocodiles - Freeform, diphallus, extreme penetration, stegosaurus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/pseuds/kattastic99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/the%20Djaqen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Djaqen and Kodak travel to Earth's distant past, in order to enjoy the era's magnificent beasts together.  </p><p>The Djaqen is a Jack Frost AU character which blends him with the Kraken and a Lovecraftian Old Ones god.  Kodak is an original character (Jackson Rathbone face claim) based on the Sumerian god Enki.  This story was written as a role play on Tumblr (Visitingfan and Djaqen), and is presented here in full, collected and polished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

> We roleplayed this story on Tumblr, and have presented it here for archival.
> 
> AvatarMN's Tumblr account is [AvatarMN](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com), and he roleplays the Djaqen at [the Djaqen's own blog](http://djaqen.tumblr.com).
> 
> Kattastic99's Tumblr account is [Visitingfan](http://visitingfan.tumblr.com), and he roleplays Kodak there.
> 
> Djaq is an alternate universe version of _Rise of the Guardians'_ Jack Frost who is a Lovecraftian Old Ones god (the white sheep of the family). He was known as the Kraken, and brings consentacles and healing cock to the needy. Read about him in his own [series here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/54133), and [see what he looks like](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com/tagged/the%20djaqen) at Tumblr.
> 
> Kodak is the son of all existence itself, the emissary through which the universe can interact with mortals. He was known as the Sumerian god Enki. Read about him at [Visitingfan's Tumblr](http://visitingfan.tumblr.com), and see what he looks like here: [[illustration 1](http://i.imgur.com/ogH9ohj.jpg), [illustration 2](http://i.imgur.com/FCq58SR.jpg), by artist [Digi-wears-goggles](http://digi-wears-goggles.tumblr.com/)].

Time. It was linear, and it was inescapable. So the humans said, at least. But that only really applied to humans, now didn’t it? Surely the gods were not bound to such trivial rules. And they were not. Kodak was born of the universe itself, he was the son of Space and the cousin of Time, and the stars were his siblings. The oceans were full of his children, and the darkness was his home. He lived day to day because he chose to.

It was nothing more than a matter of taking a step for Kodak to travel the aeons of time, and his intimate friend sometimes walked beside him. But Djaq, he did not walk with Time. He walked through it. It was a subtle distinction, and it was hard to understand if you were a mortal being. Thankfully neither of them were. This topic was important because the two had fucked the life into and out of just about every location on the damned planet, and several locations on Mars and one or two under the ice plains of Pluto. There was only so much you could do, even if you were a god. So, in an effort to find something truly new to do, they had cast their lusty gaze not to the stars but to the distant past. About a hundred and fifty million years into the past, to be precise. 

Kodak stood on a sandy beach with his right arm tightly interlocked at the elbow with Djaq’s. “Alright, now, our game plan is thus; we step into the past, open our nets, and gather some beautiful creatures to frolic with. There’s only so many squid and whales and dolphins in our seas, after all. I’m sure our past selves wouldn’t mind sharing with us~” Kodak and Djaq had, of course, been there even back then. But so long ago, before the dawn of man, they looked very different. Djaq had been an endless mass of tentacles, and Kodak had been spindly and eldritch and non-euclidean. “Right foot forwards!” He called out with a smile as he did just that. His foot landed on the mossy rock a step in front of him and 150 million years behind him. 

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen's toes sank into white sand, and he blinked rapidly. Breathing in an atmosphere he hadn't tasted in a long while, even by his standards. He adjusted quickly and pulled Kodak's arm tighter to him, giving his friend an excited sidelong glance. 

Kodak returned his grin, and Djaq touched his face, brushing the cleft in Kodak's chin with the pad of his thumb. The slightest graze of another's skin brought tingles to Djaq's sensitive body as he brought his lips against the other god's, and his kiss was returned. As their tongues met, they threw their telepathic nets outward and strands of their consciouness arched over the globe, weaving together and settling over the land and sea. 

The invitation was cast, and the gods kissed and caressed one another. Sharing breath and hearts beating together in anticipation of pleasure, where their chests pressed close. Djaq's hands grasped the globes of Kodak's ass and he ground their hips together. The thick shaft of Kodak's cock swelled between them, hot to Djaq's skin. His own cock lengthened in response, and with a graceful roll of his hips, their organs met. 

Djaq hummed into Kodak's mouth as the dark god's precum began to flow, and the pale god flexed his shoulders, prompting tentacles to erupt from the smooth expanse of his back. They flicked at the air, shining white in the sun, and Djaq felt a new mind enter the immediate vicinity. The first curious animal was approaching.

  


* * *

  


The two gods’s minds were infinite and inexplicable, and together they were easily able to cover the ancient globe and send their call. It was a shame 98% of the planet wouldn’t be able to reach them, but the sheer lust the call carried would surely spawn many new hybrid breeds. 

As Kodak allowed structured thought to splinter into base pairs of needs and actions, of hunger and feeding, his wings burst into phase to give the added burst of the pheromones in his oil glands. Hopefully that would help draw creatures near. Speaking of creatures, the first small mind of the many that were approaching belonged to a tiny little thing; a mammal, before their time on earth was plentiful. It was somewhat rodent like in appearance, although it predated the order by aeons. Far too small to penetrate but still bidden to engage by the call, the tiny creature twitched in the sand before it darted for the Dajqen’s leg. Small but pointed claws dug into alabaster skin as it scurried up the back of Djaq’s leg, and a furry muzzle was pushed between his cheeks. 

Power flexed, lenience in the laws of life and physics grated, and the animal needed not worry about breathing as it scrabbled and burrowed its way into the wet warmth it sensed. Kodak could feel its excitement and it only fueled his own. The dark god was grinding his hips against his friend’s, making a slimy mess of their groins as their cocks rubbed together. 

  


* * *

  


Pinpricks sizzled along the Djaqen's leg and straight into his erection as the small, furry creature scurried up his skin. Djaq instinctively set his feet apart as its twitching nose and whiskers tickled the crack of his ass. Djaq's eyes widened as he stared into Kodak's, and the other God smirked at him.

Kodak helpfully opened the globes of Djaq's pale flesh, and when the creature's snout touched it, the pink, puckered opening flexed and lubricating slime welled from within. The thick bubble of clear goo stood round under its strong surface tension, and before it had the chance to droop and begin to run, the proto-shrew's sharp snout pierced it, and its head sunk inside Djaq's ring. As its forelegs penetrated and hooked the rim with tiny claws and it deftly pulled it's body in, the rodent inhaled thick slime and found it breathable. With one last twist and wriggle, it was inside. After the long, dark tail disappeared, the newly inflamed mound of Djaq's invaded asshole flexed tight, and a twin sigh escaped from his lips.

Djaq pressed his face into the hollow of Kodak's neck and shoulder and began to pant. His cock throbbed against Kodak's slippery shaft. The creature squirmed against his prostate, a furry ball turning summersaults against the pale god's inner g-spot. He shivered, and his lashes were wet against Kodak's skin.

Djaq mewled desperately.

  


* * *

  


Kodak more than enjoyed his friend’s reactions, he actively got off on them. His oil glands wept, and Djaq could not help but rub them. The dark god cooed high and loud at the stimulation. A mixture of sounds, telepathy and pheromones heavy in the air drew a larger creature to them. His physical eyes fixated on Jack’s panting mouth, Kodak opened a few ethereal ones to see what was going on. The sight of the massive dinosaur, spikes on its spine and plates on its flanks and truly massive cock hanging beneath it drove Kodak straight to his knees.

The cockhungry deity lubed his hole, made it gape, did everything he could as he got on all fours with chest down and ass up to make his body as welcoming as possible. Djaqen was granted another visitor while the giant reptile stepped over Kodak and slid half a foot inside him, this one a moist and sinewy amphibian. Long and thick and with six limbs, it was agile and dexterous as it eagerly wriggled and tugged itself inside that wondrous slimy interior. 

  


* * *

  


Djaq held loosely around Kodak's shoulders as he watched the dinosaur approaching fast. It butted into Kodak's back, and the two gods fell into the sand. Kodak responded to the animal's violence with eager submission, taking a pose on all fours and accepting the creature's cock into his body. Djaq landed on his knees with his legs folded under him, and holding Kodak's head in his lap. 

Something licked at Djaq's own backside, and he found a creature like a salamander, its head and body as long as Djaq's hand, begging for admission. Djaq flexed his thighs and raised his rump to accomidate, and the amphibian pressed its blunt head against Djaq's weeping asshole. With a heave and twisting mostions, its head went in, and then the first of three pairs of legs. It became stuck, and Djaq reached between his legs, carefully closing his fingers around its cold, squishy body. The remaining legs bracked against his fingers for leverage, and it disappeared inside of Djaq. The pale god groaned and pinched down on the creature's long clubbed tail, squeezing tight as it passed through. 

Djaq continued to moan, and pressed down on his flat belly with the palm of one hand. He felt them shifting inside. Two creatures exploring his velvety caverns. He twined his fingers in Kodak's hair and guided his friend's mouth to his aching cock.

  


* * *

  


Cool, alabaster fingers curled against his jaw, and in a single moment Kodak dove down to suck Djaq’s length into his throat. He loved to submit like this, to let go of a things and lose himself in the pleasure of being filled. The cock in his ass wasn’t just in his ass, it was impaling his guts and making his belly bulge with dino dick as the dark god squealed around the cock in his throat. Every thrust the animal gave pounded Kodak’s face into Djaq’s pelvis. His throat emitted wet gurgles, and thick foamy mucous dribbled past his lips and made an unholy mess of Djaq’s groin. The foamy mixture soon swirled with the white god’s precum as well.

Deep in the sand, a young crocodile had been resting. Just about the only animal that remained unchanged from prehistory to modern eras, this crocodile was very subtly different. But it was young, barely five inches long, and it wriggled up the sand and poked its nose free. Then came its eyes, and its long snout prodded against Djaq in a request for entry into such delicious warmth. 

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen held Kodak’s head as his friend choked and burbled on his cock. The dark god’s throat spasmed, invuluntary convulsions around the thick shaft of Djaq’s throbbing flesh. Kodak’s esophagus skinned back Djaq’s prepuce and the newly exposed rim of his cockhead tingled with every scrape up and down his friend’s throat, as the dark head bobbed in his lap. Foamy drool dripped and coated Djaq’s swinging balls.

Djaq looked up at the wild, rolling eyes of the dinosaur that slammed into Kodak from behind. His friend’s deceptively fragile-seeming body was more than adequate to the punishment, but his knees slipped in the sand and Kodak’s teeth scraped at the root of Djaq’s prick. Bristly white hairs caught between them and pulled. The sting only made Djaq’s passion flare hotter.

Now a little crocodile was invading Djaq’s backside. Exposed, lip-less teeth scraped at him there, too, as the snout passed through. Djaq cried out, a guttural wail, as the reptile’s rough pebbly skin and ridged back stimulated his hole. It had began to redden and swell, puffy rouged lips blinked and gaped as the whipping tail of the creature vanished.

Djaq’s screams were joined by the dinosaur’s honking bleats as it began to come inside of Kodak. The dark god hummed, his fingers digging into Djaq’s hips, his throat around Djaq’s organ.

The pale god’s belly now squirmed with his tiny friends, pressing visibly against the inside of his skin. But there was room for more.

  


* * *

  


His mind was still splintered in a whirlwind of base pairs. Every thought had been bifurcated, every desire rendered into a positive and a negative. His concerns for the pain his teeth cause his friend were paired off with appreciation of the added stimulation regardless. He knew that like himself, Djaq only felt pleasure even in pain. Unlike Djaq, Kodak felt pain neutrally when he wasn’t having sex. 

Kodak’s lungs spasmed when that giant and prehistoric load was forced inside of him. He choked and gagged on Djaq’s cock, but despite the physical reactions his body was having his eyes were rolled back in pleasure. His body was not an indicator of himself, after all. It was simply a shell. And oh how he was enjoying the things being done to that shell. 

The large dinosaur stepped back and walked a little ways before plopping down to rest, leaving Kodak a cum soaked heaving mess. The dark god was still ravenous, however, and he was going to town on his friend’s cock. His throat milked the Djaqen’s cock for everything it held. 

One more tiny creature joined the frolicking gathering inside of Djaq’s bowels, this one a distant cousin of the crocodile that didn’t make it to the modern era.

  


* * *

  


Kodak was going mostly limp, only his throat working, sucking powerfully as if he tried hard enough he could swallow Djaq whole. The dark god entered these trances when he was overstimulated. The pale god wiped Kodak's face lovingly, clearing the mixture of his own saliva and Djaq's lubricating slime that was being ejected from his nose while he coughed and keened. Then Djaq shuddered as a second reptile climbed into him.

Through his shivering bliss, Djaq could just feel the heavy footsteps of a new friend's arrival. A cloud of strong musk rolled through Djaq's lungs before he opened his eyes and beheld a creature like a dwarf mastodon, just larger than the biggest modern bison of the gods' home era. The animal's trunk probed curiously at Kodak's rump, and the god stirred, his hips pushing back at the probing. His muscular ass was streaked with the cum of the previous occupant who now lay snoozing nearby, and his slick thighs bulged as he tried to get to his knees again. Kodak's hands flexed on Djaq's hips, and the other god helped him.

The Djaqen's tentacles curled around Kodak's waist, and he lifted his friend and offered Kodak's ass to the beast. It's massive cock extended from between its legs as it stepped forward, casting the gods in its shadow. The mighty organ flexed and bobbed while it searched for its target, and Djaq lifted the other man-shaped god higher. Kodak's toes scrabbled weakly for purchase in sand dark and clumped with dinosaur semen, as the blunt head of the pachyderm's cock made contact with his gaping ring. The dark god was forced to disgorge Djaq's cock from his throat, but he held tenaciously with his lips around the head of the other god's cock, slurping and swallowing a thin flow of slime. The puffy, battered lips between his legs also pursed, kissing the heavy meat that pushed against it.

Then, with a low rumble from the mastodon's throat, it took one step forward and it's great organ was sheathed in Kodak's guts. Teeth scraped Djaq's cock, delicious pleasure/pain shooting through all of his many limbs, while his cock was re-introduced to Kodak's throat. The dark god's muffled scream was loud as his nose was mashed into Djaq's pubis, and his fingers dug into the Djaqen's hips, bruising white flesh.

Cords stood out in Djaq's neck as he held on to Kodak while the beast fucked his friend, driving Kodak to suck and bite with renewed frenzy. If the Djaqen were human, he would be maimed. But his skin remained unbroken and pleasure exploded through his whole body. Suddenly, cold, wet tentacles that weren't his own licked at the soles of his feet and crept up his calves.  
A large cephalopod was awkwardly heaving itself out of the surf and onto the beach. Lured by Djaq's call, it sought the tight, welcoming caverns offered by his eldritch body. Suckers achieved purchase purchase on the pale god's thighs, and the sea creature's bulk slapped wetly against Djaq's spread backside. Its beak chittered at the entrance there, and it thrust two long limbs up into his bowels.

Djaq whined as the cephalopod's soft, pliable body extruded itself into his narrow opening. Folding, compressing, and gliding through like a heap of oily cloth.

It was Djaq's turn to be nearly lost to ecstasy.

  


* * *

  


These trances were by far Kodak’s favorite thing, quite possibly out of everything ever. The reason why was twofold; one, he could only ever relax to the point of losing himself to pleasure in the presence of his friend the Djaqen, for only with Djaq did he feel safe enough to lose control. Secondly, these moments of pleasured hazes allowed Kodak something he never otherwise had; namely, a moment of peace from the crowded knowledge of multiples. His mind was one in a network of infinite versions of the same god. He was a single neuron in a brain that never ended, and he was also connected to them all. There were an endless amount of alternates in the multiverse, and there were infinite different types of him. There were rankings, there were categories and labels and groups and levels and this Kodak was one of the highest in ranks of importance. It was decided by the multiverse itself, so there was no arguing it. Unfortunately, this meant Kodak was far more aware of every other self he had than most of the others, and sometimes the endless din of infinite experiences grated at his soul. That was why he genuinely needed the Djaqen. Their friendship was important and beneficial for them both. They both gained the gift of a true friend, a fellow interdimensional immortal who could understand and relate to things nobody and nothing else could. But they each gave something special as well. To Kodak, the Djaqen gave these moments of relief that allowed him to handle the stress that came with being who he was. And to the Djaqen, Kodak gave the help and care and support that Djaq selflessly gave to all others. Djaq gave Kodak rest, and Kodak gave Djaq family. The one thing each of them never had otherwise. 

Even now, Kodak was so lost to his experiences that his mind was barely there at all. All that really remained was the bits of him that tied to his self fashioned body. The infinite multidimensional tangents of Kodak’s soul had melted into a foggy void, leaving only the tiny fraction housed within his body intact. He knew only pleasure, as he had no memories other than that of his muscles. He felt full, and he was happy. He was full of fluids, and he was happy. He had something in his mouth, so he swallowed. There were surfaces beneath his feet and hands, so he grasped for them. He did these things because he did not know how not to. He did not care about that, either. His eyes saw Djaq’s belly was lumpy and constantly shifting. His eyes saw the slime oozing thicker than cold molasses from Djaq’s puffy anus and onto the sand. His eyes saw these things, and his brain processed them, but Kodak would not realize what it meant until he returned from the void of bliss. He always enjoyed the fresh memories of these encounters, for they were the first time he got to experience them. 

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen luxuriated in the sensations playing all over his skin. An ancient blessing laid upon him this capacity for pleasure, an infinite well of of physical joy to draw from. Creatures rolling around in his guts exploited his full-body orgasmic nature to its furthest extent. Meters and meters of flesh being stimulated by playful friends, enjoying the psychic backwash of Djaq’s ecstasy. At odd intervals, one of them would climax and ejaculate. The pale god’s sex magic received the charge of these small explosions going off inside of him.

Kodak’s bliss was another signal in Djaq’s open mind. A fog of background static. Djaq was lifted to greater heights in the awareness of what he meant to his oldest friend, his chosen family. So Djaq clung to alertness so that he could protect Kodak’s trust and nurture his euphoria. Love was the most precious thing to Djaq, and he shared a love with Kodak of the quality that he’d only ever felt with two other beings since the beginning of time.

The cephalopod was proving to be a lively visitor, lashing with its limbs and squeezing ever deeper up the Djaqen’s winding internal pathway. Suckers sent crackling bursts of sensation all through him as its tentacles flailed and it pulled its body along. Higher and higher.

Djaq gripped Kodak’s head firmly and pushed his friend off of his cock. Kodak struggled, aware enough in his trance to suck harder and flex his lips in attempt to gain purchase on Djaq’s slimy, smooth shaft as it was pulled out of his throat. When the head popped free, Kodak gasped loudly, taking heaving breaths and experimentally working his jaw. The sudden vacancy in his mouth seemed to confuse and even distress him, and his tongue wagged in search of flesh to draw back in; to suck and gnaw.

Djaq raised Kodak’s face to his. The mastodon began ejaculating, and stopped thrusting. The mighty beast held still, it’s knees trembling. Kodak’s eyes remained closed as Djaq stared into his face, and his features reacted to the sensation of hot cum pulsing and splashing through him. Djaq brought his lips the the dark god’s mouth, and they pursed against his, kissing him back. Weak, distracted by the action going on at his other end. Djaq wasn’t a jealous person, but he was competitive in a playful sort of way. He wanted to capture Kodak’s attention, and knew just how to do it.

Internal convulsions, manipulated by muscle control not present in the human form he approximated, encouraged the progress of the cephalopod through Djaq’s body. The creature approached his throat, and Djaq kissed Kodak harder, sealing their lips together.

The cephalopod’s tentacles spilled over Djaq’s tongue, and past his teeth. When they spilled into Kodak’s mouth, the dark god’s eyes snapped open, pupils blowing wide and eclipsing his bright irises.

  


* * *

  


Sometimes, although far from always, after he returned from the blissful void Kodak felt a little bashful about his behavior while he wasn’t all there. This was a time that he would be proud of when he returned. 

His irises were odd, when compared to those of most creatures. The striations that signified the small muscular fibers usually attached to the pupil on one end and to the edge of the iris on the other, and as they relaxed or tightened in sync the iris opened and closed over the pupil. Kodak’s eyes were built much differently. His striations were banded around his pupil in circles, each one connecting to its own other end. As they relaxed the circle they all together made grew wider, and his iris expanded. When they scrunched up, his iris shrunk and his pupil was more exposed. As he looked blankly at Djaq, his pupils were fully exposed and there was barely a strip of that electric blue. 

A tentacle entered his empty, grasping mouth and Kodak almost viciously sucked and tugged on it. One of his ends was empty, and he was not happy. But his other end was more than full, so he was happy. His guts were stuffed so full of hot mastadon cum that he looked like he had swallowed a school globe, and his thighs and even his calves were completely and thickly coated. Kodak’s cock was spewing his own seed, although he did not notice. He was too focused on devouring the tentacles in his mouth. He sucked so hard, so forcefully, that the cephalapod had to firmly anchor all of its remaining tentacles to the inside of Djaq’s throat. This caused Kodak to only suck harder, tugging on Djaq’s throat and esophagus indirectly.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen choked on pleasure as the cephalopod struggled, divided between the mouths of the two gods. Kodak sucked so hard, but the playful creature held fast to Djaq's throat.

Then the mastodon took a step back, and its dwindling cock fell heavily from Kodak's ass, dragging a gout of thick semen with it. It splashed on the sand, and Kodak mind roared protest at the awful vacancy. Kodak sucked desperately, and the cephalopod released Djaq's throat and it was swiftly gulped down by the dark god. He demanded immediate replacement for the emptiness inside him.

Kodak's weight came down on the pale god, released from the spindle of the pachyderm's strong organ. Djaq allowed the two of them to fall in a heap on the sand, and his hands slipped and slided along Kodak's cum-slicked skin to find the quivering ring of his gaping asshole. Three fingers from each hand hooked inside, and Kodak wrapped his arms around Djaq and trembled with anticipation of relief. The tightness in his muscles relaxed only when one thick tentacle slipped between Djaq's fingers, and then another. Driving deep, as deep as the mastadon had reached.

The Djaqen held Kodak in his arms, rocking him gently and filling his friend's emptiness.

The trees thrashed and parted as a newcomer arrived at the beach, its footsteps shaking the earth. It was on of the of the great herbivores, the beasts who earned their kind the name of "thunder lizard". 

  


* * *

  


The cephalopod was immediately sucked down Kodak’s throat. It tried to grasp at the fleshy walls of the dark god’s throat but he was simply too hungry, too desperate, too fast for the creature. His stomach made a happy little sound when the creature landed inside it, flustered and confused in its new home. It squirmed and moved about, testing its new home, and found Kodak’s stomach acceptable. 

But now Kodak’s mouth was empty. His other end was being tugged open, and then it was shoved full. The slimy skin of Djaq’s alabaster tentacles slid against the raw blue flesh of Kodak’s rectum and intestines as they wormed inside. His body subscribed to quantum mechanics, so if he was in his right mind he wouldn’t necessarily have been bulging in the gut with the displacement. However, his mind was in a void of bliss, so his belly was lumpy and bloated with the cum and tentacles inside him. The presence of the newcomer had Kodak gasping and whining at a volume mortals couldn’t hope to achieve. 

  


* * *

  


The herbivore craned its long neck down, and greeted the gods with its cool, sticky tongue. It licked up their legs, across Kodak's ass where Djaq's tentacles joined him, and between the dark god's wings. Kodak's hair was left mussed with sticky reptile saliva, and Djaq's fingers combed through it with affection.

The great thunder lizard snuffled curiously, breath puffing over them. The telepathic call and Kodak's powerful pheromones had excited him, but he didn't know what to do about it. If they were mortal, there would be no compatibility. But Kodak wasn't mortal. And he was determined. He squirmed against Djaq, expressing his desperation to take on this creature.

"Lie down, big friend," Djaq soothed the creature with telepathic contact. Its mind was primitive, but this act was primitive. The animal was magnficient. He awkwardly dropped to his elbows, then his knees, and flopped on his side. Many tons of living, breathing flesh, laid out and inviting. Kodak whined and clutched at the pale god when he got a look at the beast's endowment. The prehistoric reptile was equipped with hemipene, a bifurcated penis split in two prongs; long and fat.

Djaq put a thick tentacle to Kodak's lips to quiet and sooth him, and his friend sucked it down and became more calm. The pale god sat up and got his legs under him, standing and pulling Kodak with him. His friend hung limp in his arms, the length of his body pressing against Djaq pleasingly. All firm muscles slick with semen. The tips of his black wings trembled, showing his stimulation. Djaq slung tentacles under Kodak's bottom and lifted him from the sand, and he whispered endearments into his ear as he carried him to the giant herbivore.

"Are you ready, Kody?" Djaq cooed. He planted his feet wide in the sand, and two heavy tentacles for additional stability. Then with tentacles wrapped around Kodak's limbs and across his abdomen, Djaq lifted his friend and extended him toward the waiting beast. Kodak whimpered around Djaq's tentacle, and was lined up, positioned by Djaq's powerful limbs. The thunder lizard's massive prong nestled between Kodak's thighs, pushing them open, and Djaq and pushed him onto one hemipenis. Kodak was pierced and filled.

  


* * *

  


Thunder lizard. It was a fitting name for such a gigantic beast. Easily the tallest living creature that roamed the lands of earth in all its history, he was heavy enough that the earth beneath them shook when he laid down for them. Kodak’s fractured mind did not know this, however. He hadn’t really registered the tremble of the earth, mostly because he was held in the air by his beloved friend. 

The tentacle that entered his mouth was incredibly wide, the girth of it enough to force Kodak’s jaw open as far as it could go. If he had been aware enough, he would have felt the soreness in his jaw. But even if he could have felt it, Kodak did not react to pain the way mortals did. It was just a physical sensation to him, nothing more. 

When the hemipenis entered him, Kodak howled around the flesh stretching his throat obscenely. The lizard cock was much larger than the mastadon’s, and it was only one of two. As satisfied as his simplified mind was by the intrusion, he still, always, wanted more. 

  


* * *

  


Djaq watched the herbivore’s half-cock slide into Kodak with a keen fascination. At its base, it was as thick around as one of the god’s strong thighs. Kodak clenched those thighs around the rod of lumpy flesh, his knees holding on and his feet crossing at the ankle, behind the hemipenis. Djaq pushed on, and the tip of the prong bulged the dark god’s belly, scraping at him from the inside. Up, then down, as the pale god used him like a toy on the beast. A modern fuck sleeve.

Djaq knew that this turned Kodak on. Because his trust for his friend was complete.

The thunder lizard grunted and groaned. Deep basso rumbles that vibrated in the Djaqen’s tentacles, sending tingles of pleasure through his whole body. A second cephalopod’s tentacles suckered onto Djaq’s calf, and it heaved itself up Djaq’s ass. Just then, the increasing depth of the dinosaur’s flesh drove the original cephalopod friend up, and it’s tentacles prickled at the head of Djaq’s cock where it was lodged deep in Kodak’s gullet.

Djaq pulled his dick out of Kodak’s mouth, scraping teeth sending jabbing knives of pleasure/pain into the pale god’s gut. He stifled his own yelps by sealing his lips against Kodak’s now-empty mouth. Kodak kissed him weakly, his jaw and tongue severely tenderized and half-numb. Their tentacled friend fled Kodak’s body, and bolted to safety down Djaq’s throat. Djaq’s larynx spasmed, swallowing the slippery creature in hitching gulps. It tasted of the savory mastodon spunk that it had just been swimming in, which filled Kodak’s stomach.

Something else prodded Djaq’s tongue, and he broke the kiss to see what it was. The pointy tip of the behemoth’s pink hemipenis jutted from between Kodak’s lips.

  


* * *

  


His body existed in multiple quantum states. Along with his quantum cells, which could swap out with versions of themselves at the final stage of splitting and thus heal unbelievably fast, his very anatomy existed in superposed quantum states. Like Schrodinger’s cat, his internal anatomy was vaguely defined at most times. So, when the hemipenis scraped inside him and filled him up, his bones did not fracture and his ligaments did not tear, for they were barely there to begin with. 

What did happen, however, was his intestines and his stomach molded around the half cock almost like elastic. His diaphragm was smushed by the sheer girth, and aborted wheezes were forced out of him. But he loved it, with what little of his mind he could. 

The cephalopod wasn’t happy about being evicted from its comfortable new home by the invading rod, but it found a new home within Djaq’s. The animals in Djaq’s rectum had moved up his guts a bit, and they were all having a merry time indeed.

When the tip of the thunder lizard’s half cock protruded from the back of his throat, Kodak immediately closed his mouth and sucked with all his might, failing to understand the situation fully. But, his lips were sealed around the tip, leaving a half inch protruding out. It simply didn’t all fit.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen watched Kodak's eyes roll, tranced out with ecstasy. A crystal bead of precum formed at the tip of the beast's cock, where it poked out of Kodak's sucking mouth. It drooped and fell slowly, splatting heavily on Djaq's shoulder. A proto-shrew was wriggling between his buttocks, and a few other small amphibians and reptiles scrabbled around his feet. The pale god scooped them up with his tentacles and raised them to his backside. Two slippery creatures grappled with each other, plunging into his flexing sphincter at the same time, and Djaq moaned and sighed.

The limbs wrapped around Kodak lifted him halfway off of the thunder lizard's hemipenis, and his friend whined until the tip was on his tongue again. Djaq pushed and pulled, and the behemoth grunted in time with the strokes.

"You want more, don't you, Kody? You're only getting warmed up," Djaq cooed. He carefully slipped the dark god fully off of the hemipenis, eliciting urgent, incoherent sounds of complaint. Kodak's bright eyes focused on Djaq, and the pleading expression in them was profound.

"Shhh..." Djaq soothed him, patting his friend's cheek with one hand. "You're going to like this," he promised.

One heavy white tentacle looped around both halves of the behemoth's split organ, cinching tight and lashing the hemipenes together at the base. The Djaqen returned Kodak to the twin points of the double-barreled super-cock.

Narrow helper tentacles pried Kodak's opening wider, but the tips still scraped against the rim. Djaq hosed the area with jets of slime from the slits on the heads of his tentacles, and his toes dug into the sand with is effort. He pushed with all his might, and the tips penetrated his covetous friend. With twisting motions, Kodak took another few inches.

Djaq pressed on. His own belly was round and churning with orgiastic visitors.

  


* * *

  


When he lost the hemipenis, Kodak’s feeble mind cried out in anguish. His body was empty, completely empty save for the cum still hoarded, and that made him very upset. He pleaded without words to be filled, for he no longer knew words. Djaq’s reassurances did nothing, for he could not understand them. All he understood was the aching emptiness, and the desire to be rid of it.

Of course, when the twin cocks were pressed against his rim, Kodak became frantic. He grabbed at the tentacles holding him, trying desperately to push back on the rods leaking against him. Spouts of hot slime were spurted into him, and then those rods were pushing inside. His vaguely defined innards parted easily, but his rim itself was fully defined and was proving troublesome. 

Inch by stubborn inch the Djaqen pushed him down, and he bulged and stretched around the tremendous girths. And then, with a firing of synapses, his hole completely relaxed and he sank down easily. 

  


* * *

  


Kodak's phased-out innards parted, and his exterior stretched like a rubber casing. The joined hemipenes were wider than his shoulders, and his hips and ribs spread. The two shafts were defined in his flesh. His fingers and toes flexed helplessly and his straining cock released a small gout of precum, dousing the Djaqen. The pale god's fingers closed around his own dick, and he stroked it, slick with his friend's release. 

The whole debauched scene left Djaq's eyes wide and unblinking, and his nostrils flared. There had never been anyone who turned him on better than Kodak. The things they got up to together were legendary.

Djaq gripped his friend's limbs tight, and squeezed him up and down the dinosaur's massive split organ. The behemoth shifted, growling and groaning. He craned his long neck and snuffled at the two gods with his huge snout. Then he nudged them with his big, sticky tongue. His panting breath was earthy, like compost. 

The beast's head swung away, and his limbs twitched, then stiffened. Powerful contractions in his groin foretold the eruption, and then he was coming. Shock registered on Kodak's face, before he expanded. After a moment his clenched teeth opened and a torrent of thick white sludge sprayed out of his mouth. Gallons of cum splattered heavily over Djaq's whole body.

  


* * *

  


With the obscene stretching of his body, the impossible was achieved; Kodak’s simple mind finally felt full. The insatiable hunger was finally sated, and the god could rest happily.

But then the base of the massive endowments pulsed and throbbed, and for a moment he was confused. Was there more? His unasked question was answered when spunk exploded inside him, filling him up like a fleshy balloon. He did not feel too full, however. Even now, there were impossibilities. 

Kodak only parted his jaw when the beast’s cock tips prodded the back of his teeth. The thick white sludge gushed out of him with incredible force, so much so that there were offshoots and ropes and different directional sprays coming out of him. It even arced up and got in his hair. 

  


* * *

  


Cum was everywhere. Coating the Djaqen's entire body; all of his tentacles, and hooding his face. He was blind and deaf, muffled by all of it clinging thick and ropy, like a silky wet blanket, encasing him. It was in his mouth, and he swallowed a gulp.

Jets of semen kept hitting him, rattling his bones. Its weight pulled it over his body. Viscosity stretching it in sheets, sliding across his skin, drawing it out, breaking, folding, and slapping against the earth. It was so warm and wet. Djaq was losing it.

His bellyful of little creatures churned, excited by his excitement. Light began to shine through the Djaqen's skin, and he came. Flaring through the shroud of cum, and lighting up the day like a second sun. Djaq's fingers clawed at his face, rupturing the membrane of semen, and he screamed his primal, blessed rapture.

Healing light exploded like fireworks from his body, shooting through the air in wild, spinning arcs. Flashing sparks of light homed in and landed on creatures for miles around. Rutting animals, inflamed by the telepathic sex signals the two gods had netted the primitive world with, mating furiously. Injuries small and potentially mortal were repaired. Wounds, infections, diseases. All vanquished by the backwash of the pale god's miraculous orgasm.

Djaq's trembling hands cupped Kodak's face, and his tentacles wrapped around his friend's skewered form. Tightening limbs pulled the pale god off of his feet, and lashed the two of them together. Djaq kissed at Kodak's lips and face, the river of cum belching out of him now slowed to a trickle. The giant herbivore rolled from its side and onto it's back, whipping them along, attached as they were to it's mighty cock.

Djaq lay on top of Kodak, each swaddled in his tentacles, squirming stomach trapped between them, resting on the gently rising and falling belly of the behemoth. The Djaqen would hold his deliriously fulfilled friend, until their creature companion's hemipenes shrank out of the dark god and retracted back into its body. 

  


* * *

  


Kodak’s mind was still quite, well, gone, when Djaq began to orgasm. His eyes did not close when the light began to glow, and they stayed open and blank when that healing supernova burst into being. Like silver moonlight, the Djaqen’s orgasmic light was cool. If someone released the same amount of light somehow, the intensity would boil everything that wasn’t shaded by the earth itself. The ground would have melted, and the flash would have been visible from another solar system. But the Djaqen’s light was not, by technical definition, light. It was energy, it was life, it was that which soothes all wounds be they physical mental or emotional. 

This was made far more obvious as the Djaqen’s orgasm went on. The flare of light continued, and in the alabaster glow that blanketed everything in sight that energy collected. It condensed like water droplets in a cloud of steam, and the energy that formed into matter defied all definition. It flowed like water, it moved like light, and it arced like electricity. The bolts of health, of life, of pure unbridled solid Care existed in all four states of matter at once, for they were in between energy and matter itself. They grew and connected and parted and arced around the globe. They sought out discomfort, they sought out pain, and they seeped into the wounds and the cracks and healed them. Scars were erased, cuts were knitted closed, memories were softened and diseases were eradicated. Plants brightened, soil darkened with fertility, haunted areas were cured as the tortured memories were healed and removed. All around the globe, the Djaqen’s powerful orgasm fixed what was wrong. 

Near the end of that orgasm, a final bolt of healing energy did something quite peculiar near the two gods. The action was indescribable, for there are no words for it for it has never occurred. But the bolt found the seam where Kodak’s soul entered the void, and that seam was healed. The dark god’s mind reconnected, his eyes lit up once more, and the memories of what had just happened flooded his endless mind. He cried out in delight through a bout of semen, and he squirmed against the writhing belly of his dearest friend. Mind whole once more, he could speak with his thoughts as his mouth was full of other things. 

/!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/ Was about all he could manage. 

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen smiled at Kodak when he saw his friend come back to himself, the pale god's bright eyes snapping to focus on Djaq's. All over the primitive world, he felt the happiness of all of the planet's creatures. 

"Look, Kody," Djaq whispered. Still telepathically linked to each other, and to the rest of the world's inhabitants, the gods observed as even the hunger of all beings was slaked for a day. The animals didn't fear each other in the wake of this moment, full and in need of nothing. Having no fear, feeling only satisfaction and love, they began to lay with each other.

Prey took trusting positions of submission and sharing to predators, hunters lay down and exposed bellies to natural enemies, and they mounted and were mounted by one another. Across species, and regardless of differences, all the animals of the Earth made love for a day. The spell wouldn't last forever, but for now the world knew perfect harmony and friendship.

Djaq thought about the so-called "butterfly effect", and what a different universe he and his friend had just created by this act of peace and mass healing.

The small friends filling Djaq's guts were mating, too. Djaq idly combed his fingers through Kodak's sticky locks of dark hair, as the other god curled his arms around Djaq's large belly, pressing his face to the squirming skin, listening raptly. His expression was open and content, and Djaq quietly enjoyed the company of his best friend.

The giant herbivore's endowment was deflating, and Kodak's body had shrank back into its natural shape. The softening hemipenes still occupied his body, but the pressures within him forced an abdomen full of cum to begin to leak out of his stretched-out opening, running warm over Djaq's legs and feet.

  


* * *

  


The dark god’s infinite mind curled over the globe, his soul resting on the telepathic net the two had cast over the world. And then his mind finished collapsing into his body, save for a few bits and pieces that he kept out to allow for his divine senses. 

Kodak breathed, and his lungs spasmed in order to vacate the spunk he had just accidentally inhaled. He breathed again, and the same thing happened. A few swallows allowed for a clean breath, and the dark god’s puffy lips spread wide in a smile. He spoke, saying “Gods above and below this feels incredible,” because he knew that Djaq’s healing light had eased the soreness of his vocal chords. 

Kodak shifted, moving his hands down to his rump so he could use his fingers to pull his hole wider. His slender digits sunk in without difficulty, in to the second knuckle even, and he tugged gently. At first there was no change, but then a great deluge of spent cum rushed out of him. The sensation pulled a heavy groan from his lips, and his cock spurted some thick cream. 

  


* * *

  


As the giant herbivore's organs shrank and retracted, and much of its excess cum poured out of Kodak, the Djaqen relaxed and concentrated on the tickle and the buzzing, primitive minds of the creatures that filled him.

Kodak returned to his shape, and lay halfway on top of Djaq, resting with his arms cradling Djaq's big squirmy belly, his ear pressed against it and listening in, too. The behemoth they were perched on snoozed, his abdomen gently rising and falling with his breath. 

Djaq stroked the edge of Kodak's ear, the tip of his finger gliding along the ridges and swirls, and his other hand stroked feathers. His friend's wings quivered, and there was a soft rustling rattle from the pinons.

After a long while, Djaq snapped out of his peaceful blank state, his eyes focusing and his head turning to look at the sunset. The sky was streaked pink and orange. He glanced down at Kodak, and his friend's eyelids fluttered open and looked right into his. Djaq smiled and flicked his head toward the sunset, and Kodak turned his head to look.

Djaq watched his friend's placid face until he looked back at him and smiled, puffy eyes crinkling at the edges. The conspiratorial grin of easy friendship, ageless and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked our story. We love feedback; please leave kudos and comments if you like! And contact/follow/check us out at our Tumblrs.


End file.
